Peanuts
by Bamboo Pug
Summary: What looks like an every day turns out to be anything but...rated for evident referances and language. Please R'n'R


**Crap i know, but hey, i tried.**

* * *

It was a bright sunny morning and Daniel awoke as usual albeit a little later than the rest. He wasn't in the military so wasn't confined to prompt waking times, besides; five o'clock in the morning was just too early. 

Reluctantly Daniel got up out of bed and sighed. He decided it was going to be a long day. He got dressed and was pulling on his jacket when he heard a knock at the door. By the sound of the knock Daniel was ready to bet it would be the Colonel. Colonel Jack O'Neill. He was an ok guy. They never got on at first when they went to Abydos. He had felt a loner of the team. But since then they got on well, learning more about each other day by day.

"Come in" Daniel said loudly whilst looking for his glasses. He swore he left them on the side table. Obviously not.

As predicted, a rather happy Jack O'Neill entered the room.

"Hey Danny" Jack greeted with a friendly wave of his hand.

"You haven't seen my glasses have you?" Daniel asked off handily, not paying attention to O'Neill's greeting.

"I wasn't here last night so how would I know where they'd be," O'Neill stated firmly.

Daniel sighed and looked up at Jack. As he looked up he saw what he was looking for "There they are! Thanks"

Jack looked where Daniel went to fetch his 'lost' glasses and shook his head slightly

"No problem. Fancy something to eat maybe?" He asked, scratching his jaw lightly. Daniel nodded and they left Daniel's messy room. He had forgotten to clear it up last night but he was too tired.

As they walked down the corridor Daniel yawned, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. Jack, sub consciously did the same then tutted in disgust

"Don't do that Daniel. It's contagious"

"What is?" Daniel yawned, causing a chain reaction with Jack.

"You. Yawning" Jack said whilst yawning.

"I'll stop when I get my coffee" Daniel said again, yawning right after he finished.

"You and your coffee" Jack said deeply. Daniel however didn't say anything to that and they eventually reached the canteen where Teal'c and Sam were already sitting, eating their breakfast. And as soon as Daniel and Jack yawned Sam yawned as well.

"You guys cut it out" She complained bitterly. She hated yawning.

"Daniel started it" Jack said softly as he got some cornflakes. "So how are we all this bright and sunny morning?"

"Fine Sir" Sam said.

"Teal'c?"

"I am well O'Neill" Teal'c said in his usual toneless voice and Jack smiled. He sat down and began eating; he had also got a glass of orange juice. His usual morning compliment that went with his cheery breakfast.

Daniel got his and made a mug of coffee. He needed the caffeine to wake him. He hadn't had a good night's sleep in a long time and it was beginning to show. He sat down with the rest, facing Teal'c. He drank his coffee and immediately felt better. He could go the day with falling asleep again.

"I wonder where we'll be going today," Sam said cheerfully, ruffling a hand through her blonde short hair.

Everyone agreed.

Later on that day but still in the morning they went into the gate room ready for their next mission. They had already been briefed about it. Go in, find out what's out there, collect samples, note things down etc. etc and return before the day is done. One Jack knew too well when working for an organization like this.

To which Jack had said:

"Yeah. Yeah. We know the basics" Sam couldn't tell if he was just in a bad mood or being, well, Jack. She concluded it was just Jack being his normal self. Sarcastic and somewhat rude at times but in the good way. It was people like that who got things done

Hammond was in the room with them ready to see them off on their next adventure. The MALP went through first as it always did. It reported back that the air was okay to breathe and that they wouldn't walk into a hostile situation, which could always happen. Usually did when the Goa'uld were around, Jack thought.

They stepped through the swirling mass of blue liquid, which made the beginning and the end of the wormhole. They were very used to it by now, after they had travelled through for a long time now. They came out on the other side, guns at the ready just in case.

It was in O'Neill's opinion that next to people, his gun was his next best friend.

Daniel sneezed and everyone made noises in disgust in mockery of him. They did this all the same time. The only one who didn't join in the obvious remarks was Teal'c but he lifted his lip a little. A sure sign he didn't like Daniel sneezing. Daniel hated having allergies when travelling, it spoilt the fun.

"Sorry"

"You do that all the time" Sam remarked with a smile, he eyes glinting in the light.

"I can't help it. It's my allergies" Daniel protested.

Jack stepped forward walking down a very short flight of steps

"Yeah. Yeah. Daniel."

Daniel shook his and followed Jack's lead. They had come across open grassland and birds were singing. Daniel was feeling peckish and got some peanuts out of a small bag.

Sam knew what type of peanuts he had bought earlier in the week.

"You do know that they were especially made for birds don't you?" She asked slowly as Daniel ate some.

"What?" Daniel replied, finishing chewing the nuts in his mouth.

"The nuts you're eating. They were made for the birds," Sam repeated slowly once more

"Ha. Ha. Think it's got long hair like a bird then?" came a sarcastic voice that Daniel knew to be O'Neill's.

"What?" Daniel said again. What had he done to deserve this? He thought.

"You do know the double meaning of birds don't you Danny?" Jack asked sceptically

"Things go flap," Daniel said, not following what Jack was on about

"Oh my god. Birds Daniel, Birds. You know birds. Please tell me you know what I mean" Jack asked, very worried.

Daniel put his nuts away and looked at the Colonel. He flapped his arms "Birds"

Sam took pity on Daniel and went over to him.

"The Colonel here means birds as in ladies. Woman. Birds" Sam explained, almost on the verge of laughing.

"Ah" Daniel said rather sheepishly. He should have known that.

They continued to walk forward and Daniel began eating his nuts again. Very soon, the equilevant of birds on this planet surrounded Daniel. They knew food when they saw it.

"They want your nuts Danny" Jack said sadistically whilst laughing. Sam laughed as well unable to stop at Jack's sadism.

"Oh. Be quiet" Daniel muttered and gave the birds the peanuts. He placed them on the floor. The creatures that could be described as birds looked him and flew in the air. Next thing Daniel knew was feeling something land on his Boonie otherwise known as Australian Cork Hat. He knew exactly what those birds had done. Daniel growled in frustration eventually throwing his hands in the air. It was not his day. He clenched his fists, not pleased they had pooped on his favourite hat.

"Are you all right Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked which only made Jack and Sam burst into more fits of laughter.

"Yeah. I'm fine Teal'c. Thanks for asking" Daniel replied, not too happy about what Teal'c had just asked, but it was nice of Teal'c to ask. Least he wasn't laughing his head off like the Colonel and the Major were. He could just hit them

Thought they said nothing more for which Daniel was happy but he knew what they were thinking. They found nothing that day except lots of foliage and birds. Hammond would certainly be having an interesting report when he got it.

They went back through the Stargate and back home. Boy, did it feel wonderful to be back home again. Well, that's what Daniel thought until he tripped over his own feet and fell down the ramp. Jack had grabbed for him but in doing so, he fell over as well. They both ended up on the floor on top of each other wondering what the hell happened…

* * *

**You know the drill**


End file.
